dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo-1 (New Earth)
Indigo-1 and Munk arrived on Earth to aid Green Lantern, the Flash, and the Atom escape from a group of Black Lanterns; their indigo light proving very effective against them. When Indigo-1 channelled Hal's green light through her staff, she was able to completely destroy the resurrected Ralph and Sue Dibny. Indigo-1 and Munk teleported the group to the Hall of Justice where they revealed they can speak English when they wish to. Indigo-1 explained that, only by combining the colors of the emotional spectrum to recreate the white light of creation could they permanently destroy the Black Lanterns and their power source. Indigo-1 teleported the group to the planet Zamaron, saving Carol Ferris and Sinestro from a Black Lantern onslaught before taking Sinestro to Korugar, so that he could defeat Mongul and regaining control of his Corps. Assisted by Saint Walker, they all continued on to Okaara to recruit Atrocitus and Larfleeze. After convincing the pair to join them they journey to Ryut, only to discovered they were too late and the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been moved to Earth. On Earth, Indigo-1 instructed the others to combine their powers to create the white light and destroy the Black Central Power Battery, but it failed. Nekron responded by reclaiming heroes that previously cheated death; now capable of recruiting them as Black Lanterns, despite their being alive. Soon after, Hal Jordan bonds with the Entity, and used its power to restore the resurrected heroes that Nekron turned into Black Lanterns, creating the White Lantern Corps. They combined their abilities to bring Black Hand back to life. Without Hand operating as a tether, Nekron is forcibly removed from the living world. In the aftermath of his defeat, the Indigo-1 and her Corps disappeared, inducting Black Hand into their Tribe. Brightest Day During the subsequent search for the emotional entities, Indigo-1 returned to Earth to infuse Proselyte into Shane Thompson, a paramedic who showed more concern for a fatally-wounded patient when his partner was more interested in the less-wounded man simply because he had insurance. When Indigo-1 and Black Hand confront Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Sinestro, Saint Walker and Larfleeze; Black Hand explained that the ring has "cured" him of William Hand's sickness, prompting the others to realize that the Indigo Tribe cannot feel any emotion without their rings. Furthermore, given Hand's role in the Blackest Night, Jordan implies that other Indigo Tribe members may have committed evil deeds in the past. Although the Indigo Tribe offered to take the remaining emotional entities into protective custody, Hal rejects the offer, concluding that he cannot trust them in the search for the entities with this new information. War of the Green Lanterns With Indigo-1 trapped in the Book of the Black by Krona, her ring had been temporarily passed on to John Stewart. While attempting to escape the Book—which forced the New Guardians to re-live their lives prior to acquiring their current rings—Sinestro discovered Indigo-1 in a prison cell, angrily proclaiming that she will escape whatever Abin Sur has planned for her. She was consumed with finding Abin Sur until her ring flew back onto her finger. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Indigo Tribe Staff | Transportation = | Weapons = * Indigo Power Ring ** ** *** ** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Empowered by Equipment